Accidental Prey
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: HANZO / KAMANOSUKE fanfic. Oneshot. (MA) Kamanosuke, cansado de la indiferencia de Saizou, vaga solo por el bosque sin pensar que se convertirá en la presa -al azar- de un enemigo al que creía muerto...


_Me gustan los retos y bueno éste es uno XD._

_En su último doujinshi, Kaili Shimotsuki (la mismísima autora de Brave 10), dio unos cortos pero algo informativos "profiles" de sus personajes. Confirmó que Kamanosuke es un acosador (de Saizou obvia y únicamente) y Hanzo es un sádico declarado. Me valgo de estos hechos para escribir lo siguiente ;)_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / non-con / lemon / sadismo / __**gore**__ (están advertidos -_-)_

* * *

"A la mierda con esa chica! Por su culpa, Saizou anda todo desanimado. No entiendo por qué se pone así tampoco. Se la llevó ese sujeto de cabello blanco, Saizou debería estar aliviado de no tener que cargar más con ella! Era un estorbo! AANNG! No le entiendo!" bufaba Kamanosuke mientras caminaba por el bosque, solo, de noche, haciendo girar en círculos su kusarigama como hacía cada vez que estaba cabreado. Luego de que Date Masamune se llevara a Izanami sin que Saizou pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el ninja se sentía decaído, molesto y, sobre todo, responsable. No quería saber de nada ni de nadie. Kakei y él caminaban de regreso a Ueda, acompañados por Kamanosuke quien se rehusaba ha abandonar a su nuevo rival, por lo menos hasta que le diera la batalla que le había prometido.

Kamanosuke intentó de todo para llamar la atención del ninja y así conseguir que cumpla su promesa de *jugar* con él hasta hacerle llorar. Le provocó con palabras, le atacó en un par de ocasiones, hasta intentó ser *amable* con él cazando unas serpientes para que comiera (pensaba que estaba cansado y hambriento y que eso era lo que le impedía combatirle) pero nada. Sólo consiguió enfurecer y fastidiar más al ninja quien lo mandó lejos antes de desaparecer de su presencia.

Eso había ocurrido hace un par de horas y, aunque sabía que Saizou estaba cerca (estaba seguro que no abandonaría a su amigo obsesionado con las armas), Kamanosuke no había podido hallarle. Como no quería quedarse a solas con Kakei en el campamento, el chico decidió seguir caminando por el bosque sin rumbo definido. Habían dejado atrás el templo destruido de las sacerdotisas y a ese sujeto extraño que les dio pelea. Yuri ya se había olvidado casi por completo de todo eso, enfocado en su nuevo objetivo (Saizou) cuando una presencia perturbadora le hace detenerse en seco.

"Quién anda ahí?! Muéstrate infeliz!" grita Kamanosuke retadoramente, cogiendo con fuerza su kusarigama. La sangre le hervía a causa de las negativas de Saizou a enfrentársele. Quienquiera que fuese este inesperado contrincante se las iba a ver con un Kamanosuke muy cabreado y eso no era nada bueno. La figura sale de entre las sombras….

"Uh? Tú?! No se supone que ya estabas muerto?...Tsk! Para lo que me importa! Si has venido a buscarme pelea pues venga. Esta vez si me voy a asegurar que estés bien muerto…" exclama Kamanosuke al recién llegado, sonriendo siniestramente. Se trata de Hanzo. Luego de abandonar la caverna, habían dejado atrás los cuerpos de tanto la mujer que se enfrentó a Kakei y del ninja que casi derrota a Saizou, el peligroso Hanzo. Al parecer este último no había en verdad perecido en batalla…

"Oi! No piensas hacer nada?...Tsk! Todos me hacen perder el tiempo ahora! No importa, igual te voy a matar. Un ninja por otro! Aunque tú no te comparas con Saizou…."

Kamanosuke empieza a agitar los árboles y todo a su alrededor con su viento, en un despliegue de poder impresionante, antes de lanzar su kusarigama en dirección del estático ninja. Hanzo, sin inmutarse y tan silencioso como al inicio, esquiva el ataque y, haciendo uso de sus espadas, clava las cadenas de Yuri al suelo para luego arrancarle de las manos su arma dando un tirón muy fuerte de las cadenas. Kamanosuke, decidido a no dejar ir su arma, es arrastrado con ellas, cayendo pesadamente al suelo boca abajo. Hanzo aprovecha esto y, de un patadón en el abdomen del que Yuri no puede protegerse, mueve el cuerpo del chico hacia un lado, haciéndole doblarse en dos.

"No eres muy listo. Sin tu ninja no tienes chance alguna contra mí, muchachito." Menciona Hanzo muy lentamente, como si le costara expulsar las palabras de su boca, en un tono muy peculiar que hace erizar la piel de Kamanosuke. El pelirrojo, aún sobresaltado por el aura extraña que emite el ninja, se levanta rápido del suelo a pesar del dolor en su abdomen. Tira fuerte de sus cadenas hasta liberarlas de las espadas que las sujetan. Sin pensarlo mucho, lanza su viento contra Hanzo, al mismo tiempo que lanza la hoz que forma parte de su arma, intentando cortar al ninja. Hanzo lo esquiva con una agilidad impresionante, al igual que hizo Saizou cuando Kamanosuke y él se enfrentaron en la colina, cuando casi le mata.

Hanzo no ataca aún, tan sólo avanza, retrocede, se mueve alrededor del chico, como si danzara con él. Yuri puede sentir el aliento del ninja muy cerca suyo, a pesar de que lleva una tela sobre la mitad inferior de su cara; puede sentir el cuerpo del ninja tan cerca que le roza de cuando en cuando; como si en lugar de estarse defendiendo a duras penas de los ataques contra él, estuviera rodeando a su presa, jugando con ella antes de…..de qué? Yuri no sabía. El aura del ninja era extraño, desconocido para él. Se comportaba distinto a cómo lo hizo durante su enfrentamiento contra Saizou, cuando le derrotaron entre los dos. Eso le estaba empezando a perturbar.

"Puedo oler tu miedo, pervertido." Susurra Hanzo a Kamanosuke en el oído. Yuri enfurece de inmediato, pues no estaba dispuesto a ser llamado así por ese sujeto tan raro. Claro que no tenía miedo! Justo cuando voltea para atacar a Hanzo y hacerle tragar sus palabras, se da cuenta de que el ninja ha desaparecido. Antes de poder siquiera inspeccionar el área para buscarle, un fuerte impacto en su espalda le hace caer con fuerza boca abajo en el sucio suelo, soltando su arma en el proceso.

Kamanosuke se queja de dolor, y queda algo aturdido por el golpe pues al caer tan pesadamente sobre el suelo se ha golpeado la cabeza. Hanzo ha aterrizado sobre la espalda del chico con sus dos pies, aplastándole con su peso, quitando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Mientras el chico yace tirado en el suelo algo desorientado, Hanzo se prepara para empezar lo que ha venido a hacer….

**Yuri's POV**

La cabeza me da vueltas. Me niego abrir los ojos aún pues todo se ve borroso cada vez que lo hago. Siento como si una enorme roca me hubiese caído sobre la espalda, aplastándome con una fuerza tremenda…..mierda! la espalda me duele horrores impidiéndome levantarme pero lo que más me fastidia es que mis brazos y piernas parecen haber perdido toda su fuerza…..

Algo sucede a mi alrededor pero lo registro escasamente. Alguien me retira el abrigo bruscamente, como si tuviera prisa. Al poco rato siento como mi muñeca izquierda es apretada fuertemente con lo que parecen ser cadenas…cadenas? Como las de mi arma?...nhg! tengo que saber. Abro los ojos lentamente y la cabeza me da vueltas pero veo como efectivamente la cadenas de mi arma aprisionan mi muñeca derecha mientras el otro extremo (aquel que lleva la hoz) está clavado en el suelo, un metro más allá. Pero cómo?...mis cabellos caen sueltos sobre mi cara y no veo nada….por qué se ha soltado mi cabello? necesito saber que ocurre pero no puedo hacerlo así tirado en el suelo boca abajo, así que intento voltearme cuando algo pesado se sienta sobre mis muslos, aplastándolos contra el suelo….qué coño?

"Si recuerdo bien le dijiste a ese ninja que querías que te hiciera llorar….te gusta el dolor, no? Hn, justo el tipo de persona que necesito…." Esa voz altiva y condescendiente me despabila por completo y todo está claro nuevamente. Volteo la cabeza hacia atrás y veo al semi-enmascarado ninja sentado sobre mí, sobre mis muslos, con las piernas abiertas hacia los lados, mirándome con un brillo extraño en sus horribles ojos rojos…..Hanzo coge mi cabeza en una de sus manos y la aplasta contra el suelo, enterrando el lado izquierdo de mi cara en la áspera superficie, sacando un gruñido de entre mis labios.

"Eres toda una fierecilla….je, justamente lo que me provoca hoy. Voy a disfrutar domesticándote y dado que eres un masoquista, seguro lo disfrutarás también….pervertido." que soy un qué?! De qué está hablando?! Qué se trae este sujeto? Eso no importa ahora, debo recuperar el momento y terminar con él de una buena vez. Llevo mi mano libre hasta mi cabeza, justo donde me tiene cogido y clavo mis uñas en su mano para liberarme. El ninja aprisiona mi muñeca con su otra mano, apretando con fuerza, obligándome a dejar de clavarle las uñas. Una vez hecho esto, dobla mi brazo hacia atrás, contra mi espalda, sujetándolo ahí con su mano en mi muñeca.

"Así que la fierecilla saca las garras. Yo también puedo hacer eso, sabes?" Hanzo deja ir mi cabeza por fin. Con el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que saca uno de sus kunais de entre sus ropas. Piensa matarme ya? Debo hacer algo! Cuando se ha levantado las ropas pude ver que lleva una especie de punzón en su cinturón…si pudiera alcanzarlo…..Repentinamente siento como mi polo es reducido a tiras por la parte de atrás, dejando al descubierta mi espalda en su totalidad. Qué-¿!

"nnnggnnnn…..tan lisa y suave y perfecta….como pidiendo ser marcada…..aunque donde te he golpeado ha empezado a cambiar de color…este extenso moretón te luce tan bien…..nnnnggg, me podría venir con tan sólo esta vista, imaginando lo que puedo hacer con esto….." exclama Hanzo haciendo unos ruidos guturales bastante extraños mientras recorre mi espalda con su mano, arañándola levemente con sus uñas rojas…..qué diablos le pasa a este imbécil?! No sé que es lo que pretende conseguir con esto…uh! Hanzo ha acercado su cara hacia mi espalda, llevando su torso hacia adelante, para lamer toda la piel que antes recorría con sus manos, qué coño!? Debe haberse bajado la máscara pero no puedo verle la cara como me encuentro. Su lengua rasposa lame, saborea y humedece mi espalda provocando sensaciones extrañas en mí que me molestan bastante. No comprendo que ocurre…

La mano que sujeta mi muñeca se afloja y, debido a la nueva posición que ha adoptado el ninja, el punzón que había visto enantes está ahora a mi alcance. Sin vacilar, cojo el punzón e intento perforar con él el muslo de Hanzo pero el ninja reacciona a tiempo, protegiéndose del ataque y quitándome el punzón. Con su otra mano atrapa la mía –la que usé para atacarle- acariciándola lentamente con su pulgar antes de aplastarla contra el suelo, a la altura de mi cabeza.

"Nunca debes interrumpir a un hombre cuando está explorando el objeto de su deseo, chico." ….objeto de deseo? Mi espalda? De qué coño habla? Antes de poder pedirle explicaciones al loco éste, un agudo dolor me hace gritar….Hanzo ha clavado el punzón que usé para atacarle en mi mano, atravesándola de lado a lado, clavándola al suelo. El dolor es intenso…..puedo ver la sangre salir de la herida y bañar el suelo debajo de mí…todavía estoy calmando mi agitada respiración cuando vuelvo a sentir las manos y lengua de Hanzo recorrer mi espalda mientras emite unos sonidos muy extraños, murmurando cosas extrañas en mi oído: "tan suave y blanca como la de un bebé, tan deliciosa, tan perfecta que provoca marcarla como mía aquí mismo y ahora, bañarla con mi esencia, nngnnng, te gustaría que hiciera eso ahorita, no? Puedo sentir como te excitan mis palabras…pero todavía no…..aún no…." N-no, no comprendo lo que quiere decir, por lo menos no del todo…..

"Q-qué haces, imbécil? Anh, eso es asqueroso! Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya!" mis palabras detienen las acciones de Hanzo (a quien puedo ver con el rabillo del ojo) y éste yergue su torso nuevamente para mirarme confundido un rato antes de reír a carcajadas.

"JAJAJA, no pensé que un masoquista como tú fuese aún virgen. Pensaba que muchos otros e inclusive tu amigo ninja ya te habían follado por la forma en como hablas…jeje, va a ser divertido introducirte en el sexo." ….sexo! yo pensé que-es que no quiere pelear conmigo entonces? Ha venido a-¡! Hanzo jala de mis pantalones, dejando al descubierto mis nalgas, apretándolas con sus manos antes de meter dos de sus dedos en mi entrada…el dolor es tan agudo y la invasión tan repentina que no puedo evitar dejar salir un gemido de dolor bastante extenso….mierda! eso duele horrores!

"Así que voy a ser el primero en entrar aquí, uh? Siento mucho que tu primera experiencia sexual sea con alguien como yo. Verás, a mí me gusta el sexo duro, violento. Nada de cursilerías. Soy un sádico después de todo. Por eso pensé que serías mi pareja perfecta…aunque pueda ser que lo disfrutes, quién sabe…." Sus dedos entra, salen y se retuercen dentro de mi trasero, raspándome por dentro. Esto me duele pero me muerdo los labios para no darle la satisfacción de saber que me causa dolor.

"Yo no soy una chica! Por supuesto que nadie ha entrado allí!" grito fuerte antes de sellar mis labios con fuerza nuevamente. Tal vez se ha equivocado y es de los idiotas que creen que soy mujer, y por eso me hace estas cosas. Lo mataré una vez que me deje ir!

"Uh? Obviamente no eres una chica. Eso es lo de menos. Además yo prefiero a los muchachitos como tú. Disfruta al máximo la experiencia de tu primer hombre, es algo que nunca olvidarás, pienso hacerla muy especial también. Una vez que le cojas gusto a esto no vas a poder parar. Le pedirás a cualquiera que te coja duro por atrás intentando reproducir este momento…..pervertido" Sus dedos se mueven con más fuerza dentro mío, en círculos, separándose, jalando y arañando mi interior con insistencia antes de abandonar mi cuerpo por completo. Respiro aliviado por el cese de la forzada invasión…..eso es todo? Ha terminado al fin? Me dejará ir ahora?...Si esto es sexo, no veo por qué querría repetirlo…..como nunca pensé en hacerlo con nadie ni me molesté en averiguar como era pues sé que el sexo es un medio para hacer bebés y eso no es lo mío…..saber que él, un hombre quiera hacerlo conmigo es nuevo para mí…..confuso….yo no puedo embarazarme…..

"Ahora lo que tanto esperabas, chiquillo. No contengas más tus gemidos que quiero escucharte." Cómo? Acaso no había terminado? Volteo un poco el rostro para verle mejor y el fuego en sus ojos me sobresalta, pero lo que me hace contener el aliento es el largo falo que ha liberado de entre sus pantalones, completamente erecto y amenazante, recostado entre mis nalgas. A eso se refería con-acaso pretende-¿? Ang! Hanzo clava sus uñas en mis caderas y nalgas, separándolas a la fuerza para hacer espacio para su largo pene. En un solo movimiento veo desaparecer la mitad de su miembro dentro mío y siento un tremendo dolor que estremece todo mi cuerpo…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH….!"

Mi grito retumba en mi cabeza. Siento que me voy a partir en dos! Hanzo retira su falo hasta que solo la punta queda dentro para luego meterlo nuevamente con violencia una y otra vez…..cada penetración forzada duele, como ningún ataque que he recibido antes me ha hecho doler…. Al sexto intento, todo el palpitante y enlongado trozo de carne está dentro mío, hiriéndome desde dentro con cada estocada. Puedo sentir el antes estrecho orifico de entrada de mi trasero, estirarse al máximo para contraerse de nuevo, como tratando de cerrarle paso a aquello que me invade. Puedo sentir también como centímetro a centímetro, el intruso se abre paso forzadamente a través de mi canal…..golpeando y separando las paredes a su antojo hasta que algo se rompe dentro mío, no, se desgarra y siento un pequeño flujo de sangre chorrearse hacia fuera, bajando por mis muslos…..

"Vaya, vaya…..la prueba de que en verdad estoy desflorando a una virgen, jaja…..tan dulce…..no te preocupes, no será la primera vez que sangres para mí hoy…quien necesita lubricación cuando se tiene esto, verdad chico? Ya lo estás disfrutando?" sus palabras no tienen sentido para mí. Sólo puedo quedarme ahí quieto, en el suelo, tratando de no gemir, mordiéndome los labios, mientras el perverso ninja continúa penetrando mi culo salvajemente. Hanzo me coge de la cintura y cambia el ángulo de sus embestidas. Ah! Eso me hace gritar de dolor nuevamente. Complacido con mi reacción vuelve a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, cambiando el ángulo, velocidad y dirección de sus estocadas…mis gemidos tan sólo consiguen excitarlo más.

"Ya falta poco así que no aflojes ahora. Déjame ayudarte." Dice roncamente el ninja, sin que yo entienda una palabra de lo que habla. Esto parece no tener fin! Él continúa penetrándome, ahora con más fuerza, aplastando mi cuerpo con su peso, presionándome dolorosamente contra el suelo con cada embestida, clavando sus uñas en mis nalgas y espalda…..cuándo es que termina esto? Hanzo otra vez recuesta su pecho contra mi espalda, sin dejar de moverse dentro mío, colocando su cabeza por detrás de mi oreja derecha….no puedo verle pero puedo sentir su aliento rozarme….debe haberse quitado la máscara….Repentinamente siento sus dientes clavarse en la piel entre mi hombro y mi cuello, perforándola…..

"AAANNNGGGG!...ng….ng"

"Así es, tan solo un poco más…" jadea Hanzo mientras lame la sangre que sale de la herida que me ha hecho. Veo como una de sus manos se dirige hacia la mano que tengo clavada al suelo por el punzón. El coge el mango del arma blanca y lo gira hacia la derecha, hundiéndola más en el suelo, a través de mi mano…..mi grito de dolor tan sólo consigue que el ninja aumente la violencia de sus embestidas.

"Perfecto, así, no te detengas…me estás apretando más fuerte que antes, con un agarre vicioso que me enloquece! Vamos, no pares! Demuéstrame cuánto disfrutas ser tomada a la fuerza, perra! Gime más alto!" el ninja vuelve a torcer el punzón y no puedo contener más mis gemidos de dolor. Hanzo parece fuera de sí…..gruñe y jadea como un animal en celo…..el dolor se vuelve demasiado para mí y me siento desvanecer. Antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, un líquido lechoso quema mis entrañas, llenándome por completo….el ataque termina y todo es oscuridad.

* * *

**Hanzo's POV**

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que el chico se desmayara. Al final de nuestro encuentro sexual me dejé llevar por el momento por completo, pero quien me puede culpar?. El chico es en extremo delicioso! Sus gemidos, su cuerpo, lo apretado de su culo….su hermosa espalda…todo en él me llevó al extremo. Pensaba dejarle luego de tan satisfactoria sesión sexual pero mi región baja tenía en mente otra cosa. Unos minutos después de aquel maravilloso orgasmo, mi pene empezó a pararse de nuevo cuando posé mi mirada en la figura del chico….en su perfecta espalda. Todavía no le había hecho nada (salvo por el bello moretón producto de mi patada, seguía inmaculada) ni tampoco había follado al chico de la manera que había pensado, después de enterarme que era virgen.

Luego de pensarlo un rato decidí que como ahora ya tenía cierta experiencia y además había demostrado poseer buen aguante para ser un principiante, podría usarlo como había planeado en un inicio sin problemas. Está en una excelente edad para aprender, casi es un favor que le hago. Es así que recogí su cuerpo inerte del suelo y lo llevé de regreso a la cueva donde horas atrás me había enfrentado a ese ninja, con el que el chico parece obsesionado. Después de aquello, mi fingida derrota, no salí de la cueva con intención de buscarle y someterle de esta manera. Fue un hecho fortuito que le encontrara deambulando por el bosque, solo, cuando estaba en busca de una presa cualquiera para satisfacer mis deseos carnales. La pelea contra el otro ninja me había dejado insatisfecho y quería descargar mis energías en otro lugar…..Kami debe estar de mi parte para haberme enviado a este muchachito.

Una vez en la cueva, le desvestí por completo, colocándolo en el suelo frío, muy cerca de donde se halla el cuerpo sin vida de mi aliada…..es un alivio que esté muerta, ya no veía la hora de deshacerme de esa mujer. Mientras el chico seguía durmiendo en el suelo, salí por un momento para traer lo que necesitaba. No me costó mucho trabajo encontrar los materiales y elementos necesarios en los escombros del templo, aquellos que necesitaba para construir la sorpresa que le tengo preparada al chico…..con el tiempo ese pervertido le cogerá el gusto, estoy seguro.

De regreso en la cueva puse manos a la obra. En poco tiempo ya estaba listo y operativo, así que cogí al bello durmiente y le coloqué en posición. Este artefacto es muy similar a aquellos que se usan para retener las manos y cabeza de una persona cuando le van a decapitar…..sólo que ésta tiene 4 aberturas para aprisionar las manos y los pies del *condenado* (los pies en los agujeros del medio, las mano en los de los lados). Para mayor seguridad la he asegurado al suelo. No es la primera vez que lo hago así que me ha quedado muy bien. Luego de colocar las manos y pies del chico en posición, cerré la trampa y aseguré los candados que la mantienen cerrada. El cuerpo del chico quedó doblado hacia adelante, con las rodillas flexionadas, el lado derecho de su cara contra el suelo, y el trasero muy levantado en el aire….dándome una visión perfecta y única de su bella espalda. Hace media hora que espero pacientemente a que despierte, con una erección creciendo a cada minuto, y nada. Bueno, me he cansado de esperar.

Cojo una larga cadena, aquella que usó antes para atacarme, la elevo en el aire y golpeo con ella sus blancas y redondas nalgas. La piel se vuelve roja al instante, hinchándose, con las marcas singulares de los eslabones de la cadena. Es una visión tentadora. El chico despierta inmediatamente, gritando con fuerza. Esto hace que mi pene salte de emoción así que continúo. "SPLACK!" otro golpe de la cadena contra su espalda baja que deja una marca sangrante en la inmaculada piel, sacando otro grito del chico. NNgggh….. esto es exquisito, no puedo contenerme más. Uno tras otro, los azotes de la cadena van marcando, hiriendo y haciendo sangrar la suave piel de la espalda y el levantado trasero del chico. Cuando me detengo, satisfecho, la escena frente a mí es para perder el aliento.

La cadena ha dejado numerosas huellas, rojas y sangrantes, en la antes prístina piel del muchachito, quien jadea pesadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Pero su cara no me interesa…..sin poder contenerme más, me agacho sobre él, cubriendo su delicado cuerpo con el mío como una manta envuelve a un niño. Lamo y chupo con avidez cada gota de sangre que sale de sus heridas y se deslizan por su espalda…el chico sabe delicioso! No sé cuánto tiempo paso haciendo esto sino hasta que me doy cuenta que ya no queda más sangre que limpiar y que, durante todo este tiempo, he estado frotando mi erección contra su trasero y espalda, completamente perdido en el momento, hasta que está a punto de explotar…pero no es el momento todavía.

Me incorporo lenta mente y me agacho detrás de él. Su enorme trasero maltratado me apunta a la cara. Veo unas cuantas gotas de sangre y no puedo resistir la tentación así que lamo su nalga derecha mientras acaricio la otra con mi mano…..ya es suficiente. Doy un fuerte mordisco a su nalga, dejando las marcas de mis dientes para dar fin a los preparativos. El chico gruñe lastimeramente. Es hora del evento principal.

"Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo. La diversión aún no termina, claro. Generalmente no hago esto con novatos como tú pero voy a hacer una excepción, creo que te lo has ganado. No te sientes especial?" Paso juguetonamente mi dedo alrededor de su enrojecida entrada, metiendo y sacando de a ratos la punta de mi dedo para tentarlo. Efectivamente, su cuerpo tiembla un poco con cada provocación…..debe estar excitado el pervertido.

"Pú-púdrete-te, cabrón!...Méte-me tu polla y ter-mina con esto de u-na vez…." Dice a duras penas el jovencito…..hn, como pensaba, es una puta natural.

"Impaciente? Ves, te dije que le cogerías el gusto. No me equivoqué contigo. Ahora estoy seguro que disfrutarás lo que viene….estamos solos, nadie podrá oírte aquí, no contengas más tus delirantes gritos de placer…..déjate llevar por la maravillosa experiencia que te voy a dar….Kamanosuke." El chico voltea lo más que puede la cara para verme, tal vez sorprendido de que recuerde su nombre. Hn, esos labios…..quizás deba usar esa boquita de alguna manera luego. Es hora de comenzar.

Meto uno de mis dedos hasta el fondo y éste se abre paso con relativa facilidad. Lo mismo sucede con el segundo. Esta laxitud no me agrada pero eso lo puedo remediar. Cuando introduzco un tercer dedo, su cuerpo opone resistencia al fin y el gruñe apenas un poco. Mis 3 dedos entran y salen de él con algo de dificultad así que araño las paredes de su interior para lubricar un poco el canal. Sus manos y pies atrapados en el artefacto, los que puedo ver con claridad desde aquí, se mueven, estirando y contrayendo sus dedos, como en desesperación. El cuerpo del chico se tensa más y parece querer comerse mis dedos pues los jala con vigor así que sin perder tiempo introduzco un cuarto dedo. Kamanosuke gruñe más alto y maldice mi nombre…su voz es una caricia para mis oídos. Completamente excitado, fuerzo un quinto dedo dentro de la apretada entrada y su interior me jala hasta que mi mano está enterrada en su trasero hasta la mitad.

"AAAHHHHNNNN! HIJO DE PUTA! SA-SÁCALO!"

Los espasmos que recorren su cuerpo llegan a mi mano, apretándola, y de ahí se extienden por mi cuerpo hasta mi región baja, haciendo saltar mi ya dolorosa erección. Es maravilloso! Coloco mi otra mano en una de sus nalgas, como apoyo, y aplicando más fuerza de la que hubiera imaginado, saco un poco la mano que tengo enterrada en su culo para meterla de nuevo más al fondo, golpeando con fuerza, hasta encontrar resistencia, haciendo crujir los huesos y articulaciones de su pelvis. Kami! Los músculos de su entrada se cierran alrededor de mi muñeca en un agarre fortísimo, mientras que su interior succiona mi mano, queriéndola meter más y más adentro, con la intención de no dejarme ir nunca. El chico grita desgarradoramente, balbuceando incoherencias, emitiendo sonidos de espanto, como si le estuviera degollando. Su cuerpo no deja de temblar, como si convulsionara, apretándome con cada espasmo que le recorre…mierda! Esto es demasiado!

"Eres una perra cachonda! Mira como te retuerces de placer! Mi polla no es suficiente para ti? Necesitas algo más grande para satisfacerte, puta?! Toma esto entonces!"

Mi mente va a otro lado, consumida por completo por estas intensas sensaciones y me dejo llevar de nuevo. Apretujando con fuerza su nalga con mi otra mano, le empujo para liberar mi puño de su vicioso agarre hasta que solo mis dedos están dentro suyo. Extasiado por la cantidad de fuerza que debo emplear para hacer esto, vuelvo a meter mi puño dentro de ese delicioso culo, golpeando con fuerza, introduciendo más de mi brazo en el apretado canal. La escena de mi brazo entrando y saliendo de su bello culo una y otra vez me tiene hipnotizado. No puedo detenerme. Los gritos de agonía del chico son vagamente registrados por mi mente…..el tremendo placer que esto me produce nubla mis sentidos y nada más existe para mí hasta que siento que el final está cerca.

Una última violenta arremetida de mi puño contra las entrañas del chico y llego al orgasmo, soltando un potente chorro de mi semilla sobre las nalgas del sexy pelirrojo. Ahí recién me doy cuenta que he metido mi brazo hasta casi llegar al codo dentro del chiquillo. Saco de un tirón mi brazo y éste está cubierto de una fina capa de sangre. Me levanto rápidamente y alcanzo a expulsar otro chorro de semen, esta vez sobre su abierta entrada y parte de la espalda magullada del joven, bañando sus heridas. Finalmente, descargo mi último chorro en la boca abierta del chico, quien está con los ojos casi volteados hacia atrás, respirando dolorosamente, con la lengua fuera…..jadeando como una perra.

Luego de unos minutos, recobro la compostura, mientras van desapareciendo los efectos del mejor orgasmo que he tenido en mucho tiempo. El cuerpo del chico yace exactamente donde le dejé, todavía aprisionado en el artefacto que construí horas atrás, con semen saliéndole de la boca y chorreándole por la espalda. Tiene el rostro desencajado, bañado en lágrimas. Su protuberante culo, ahora con marcas de cadenas, de mis dientes y dedos, gotea sangre que sale de su abusado ano…..los ojos vacíos del chico son el toque final de esta brutal escena. Me entran ganas de cogérmelo de nuevo pero debo marcharme ya.

Rompo los candados que mantienen unido el artefacto pero el cuerpo del chico no se mueve de su posición. Todavía no debe haberse recuperado de la maravillosa experiencia. Con el tiempo sabrá apreciar lo que he hecho por él. Me coloco mi abrigo, doy una última vista hacia una de mis mejores obras maestras (de verdad me he lucido con éste) y subo las escaleras que conducen al exterior de la caverna. Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver las caras…..si todavía va detrás de ese ninja, será así…..lo deseo con ansias…..

* * *

_Una lástima que Hanzo muriera tan tontamente aunque quien sabe. El Hanzo histórico vivió más que eso así que tal vez la autora decida revivirlo. Recorriendo la internet, chequeando algunos blogs, noté que aunque muchos fans pedían un Hanzo/Kamanosuke fanfic, nadie se animaba a escribirlo o se animaban y al final no lo hacían. Bueno, ésta es mi colaboración XD_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_PD: hace tiempo me pidieron un Saizou/Yuri fanfic y bueno, como no lograba armar una historia, he ido retrasando el proyecto. Finalmente he empezado a escribir un fic que estaré empezando a publicar en unas semanas. Lo anuncio para el que esté interesado. Gracias por seguir leyendo! XD_


End file.
